


A Living Doll

by JeaWrites



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angels, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Confessions, Contemporary Fantasy, Crying, Curses, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Dolls, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fights, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgery, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Goblins, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Kings & Queens, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mermaids, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixies, Rejection, Running Away, Sexuality Crisis, Singing, Swordfighting, Tags May Change, Trolls, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, imp, oh boy oh boy is there gonna be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: The meeting room in the castle was a place reserved for special occasions, as there were rarely private meetings that required the space. Most issues could have just been dealt with in the throne room, where they’d be discussing it in front of knights but they were sworn to loyalty. Yet, this seemed to be needed to be kept top secret.Looking back Tyler knew why, but he still wished he had more of an open space like the throne room as he was in the need to throw a fit the moment his parents spoke the words ‘arranged marriage’.





	1. Prologue

The meeting room in the castle was a place reserved for special occasions, as there were rarely private meetings that required the space. Most issues could have just been dealt with in the throne room, where they’d be discussing it in front of knights but they were sworn to loyalty. Yet, this seemed to be needed to be kept top secret.

Looking back Tyler knew why, but he still wished he had more of an open space like the throne room as he was in the need to throw a fit the moment his parents spoke the words ‘arranged marriage’. 

Just earlier that day he had his suspicions of something being off, as another family of royals had arrived. The rulers had brought a lovely princess with them who Tyler would admit he grew fond of quite quickly. She was funny and her presence was enjoyable, they hit it off fairly easily as they waited to be called to talk with their parents. Tyler had even given her a tour of the castle, which let them talk more.

But none of that meant he was in need to marry the girl. And, she seemed to think the same as her eyes narrowed at her parents. “Mother!” she exclaimed, “You can’t do this! It’s not time for me to be wed, I’m too young!” She begged in tone and Tyler glanced before nodding to confirm her words. “Me as well, can’t you see that we don’t want this? Not yet!” he looked at his own and then the two stiffened and flinched as the king raised his hand. 

“It is  _ not _ your decisions to make! You both are well past your eighteenths and you’ve still yet to even meet someone you’d consider worthy to marry. The wedding will be held in a month from now, but Kelly is to come back well before that to get accustomed to the castle. You’ll have a week to say goodbye to your home,” he explained, his voice stern to show no room for debate. “Do I make myself clear?” Kelly and Tyler both bit their tongues. Tyler stared long and hard at his dad, both daring the other to look away till Tyler breathed out hard through his nose and forced his head to dip into a bow. “Yes, my majesty,” Tyler forced the words out and then lifted his head as his legs began towards the door, storming out. 

Kelly sent a tear filled glare to her parents before she followed after him. “Tyler!” 

Tyler stormed down the hallway, he was absolutely livid with the news. He stopped though as he heard Kelly yell for him again and turned. “What?” he asked, glaring at her. She stopped after she caught up enough and put her hands up in a defensive way. “Don’t be mad at me- none of this is my fault,” she pointed out, responding to the glare she was receiving. “I don’t want to be getting married either, do you know how pissed I am?” she asked and the taller took a moment before he shrugged lightly. “The answer is very,” she sighed and then ran a hand through her long hair and rubbed her face after, “But storming away from it all won’t solve it.” 

“We can’t reason with them,” Tyler mumbled, “My dad’s as stubborn as me.” He looked towards a window and then shook his head. “There’s got to be a way out of this,” Kelly urged, “Come on- your kingdom is better well known to be on the sketchier side, someone must be able to help,” she pointed out. He pursed his lips and then just shook his head again. “They’re all loyal rats,” he murmured, “It’d be better off if they didn’t know.” Kelly was a bit taken back to hear him so easily talk about his subjects like that. Tyler was a rather respectable prince from what she’s heard after all, and his earlier behavior was better evidence compared to now.

He seemed to notice her look, as he took in a small breath and then shook his head. “I’m grateful for my people, really, but they’d rat on me the minute someone caught me in the town,” he rubbed his face and then glanced off. “And people will tell my parents anything for a price. If we somehow got out of this, they’d  _ know _ to check the city first. You think this is the first thing my parents have forced on me? There’s no getting out of it.”

Kelly looked at Tyler, studied him for a moment and then sighed softly. “Then… We’re really stuck,” she mumbled. Something stung with that, she hated the situation. “Well, I hope we can… at least get along through it.” She prayed for that, she could only wish for the best. She was a bit surprised though to hear him follow; “I… hope we do too.”

___________________________________________________________

  
  


Kelly sighed gently. A week ago she had visited Talkstein. A week ago she was forced into a marriage and given a few days to return home and pack. She approached the cart that was to return her to Talkenstein so she could become accustomed to her new home. A home she didn’t want. A home she was being  _ forced _ to accept. 

Tears began to form, stinging her eyes, but she wouldn’t blink to let them fall. Not with people watching She took a glance back to her parents, who stood there with bright smiles. Her mom was crying tears of joy, her father was proud. They had  _ no _ right to be. She turned too look back at the cart and got in. Her lips pursed as the door closed and she heard the metal locks click. 

She was glad to have tinted windows, as the moment she could she let the tears fall and a silent sob leave her lips. Her nose wrinkled in anger and she slammed her hand down on the seat. “D-damnit,” she croaked out and then covered her face, crying into her hands.

She didn’t want this, her parents shouldn’t want this. Tyler’s parents shouldn’t want this, and she knew Tyler didn’t want it. 

Her tears were mixed with feelings of fear, anger, and hopelessness. She was  _ stuck _ . There was no way out of this.

She cried for a longer time then she thought she could, but finally snapped out of it after feeling the cart stop. It was too early into the trip to be in Talkenstein already, she knew that for a fact. She waited a few minutes, and wiped her eyes before she slowly pressed a button on the door and it slowly unlocked and opened. She peaked outside and then slowly climbed out of the carriage. 

“Oh my, this isn’t good, not one bit,” she heard her driver mumble, and she moved to the noise. She stopped at the sight. The carriage’s front was in flames. 

“Its in fire,” she pointed out, her voice weak but it was enough to scare her driver. “Oh! Princess, well, yes, it is- but this isn’t just any fire,” he explained. Kelly nodded. “Yes, I know. It’s dragon’s fire mixed with magic, right? It helps power the carriage which is what makes it go fast than what horses could ever do,” she wasn’t questioning her knowledge, she knew she was right and was just proven more so as he nodded. “Absolutely correct, my lady! Smart as always,” he complimented. “So, then, now the question is why it’s on the outside,” she mumbled. 

Truthfully, she was beyond thankful for the interruption to the trip. The longer it took to get to the kingdom, the happier she was. She shook her head a bit as the driver went on mumbling to himself on ways to fix the carriage and let her eyes drift around. Though, she paused when she heard footsteps coming from the woods next to the road. Her eyes focused on the area between the treas and she tilted her head. Then, a small gasp came from her as a person dressed in a black top, the sleeves loosely hanging down her arms. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she wore a knee length black frilly skirt. She carried a broom in one hand and a cat trailed beside her. 

It didn’t take long for Kelly to recognize the stereotypical witch vibe, which was a sign of something more traditional, someone learning. 

“G’day!” the stranger greeted, which gathered the driver’s attention quickly. “Hault!” he ordered, “Who goes there! State your business!” he moved in front of Kelly quickly. “Woah now, no need to get so defensive,” the girl defended and she put her hands up. “I’m only a passerby who was interested in the magic coming from the area. I’m a little sad to have found just a broken carriage though,” she sighed lightly and glanced down to the cat that curled against her leg. “Aren’t we, Fissy?” she asked, it meowed back in response and she smiled fondly before looking over again. “I guess I can see why you’re in attack mode though. You’re the princess, right?” she addressed Kelly without so much as nervousness and it took her back a bit.

“Yes… I am,” Kelly nodded and she smiled widely. “It’s an honor, my lady,” she bowed her head politely. “What an honor, really! You’re dress is very lovely, and you’re just as beautiful as people say!” she complimented. Kelly blushed lightly, but the praises weren’t anything new to her. “Thank you,” she spoke back. “No- my lady! You can’t talk to this- this- she’s a witch!” the driver accused. Kelly raised a brow. “You forget yourself,” she fired back, “My kingdom is made up of magic users, to say I shouldn’t talk to one myself is rude!” 

The driver paused and then turned to look at her, tilting his head in apology. “Right, yes, sorry princess,” he murmured.

Kelly glanced towards where the girl was and grew confused when she didn’t see her. 

“You sure did do a number on the cart… someone was abusing their magic,” the girl scolded and Kelly turned in surprise to see her looking over the cart. The driver was in a similar state. “The fire’s been being abused to its limit, it grew hotter and hotter and out of control, no wonder it's on the outside now,” she pointed out and then held up her hand. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at them with a smile. “May I fix it for you? It’s the most I can do for you, princess,” she asked. Kelly took a moment before she nodded quickly. “Yes! By all means, please do.”

The witch smiled and then her eyes were on the cart. She uttered a few words under her breath and it appeared a breeze was around her, the stray hair that fell loose from her bun flowing along with it, along with the bottom of her skirt and sleeves. Before Kelly could even blink the fire was being returned to the inside of the carriage. And, soon enough the carriage and all was restored to normal. Kelly stared in amazement, it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen magic performed before, but this was something done so perfected, it was almost unbelievable. And for the witch to not be exhausted was surprising. 

“Alright, that'll do it! Have a good trip!” The witch smiled, and began to walk away. “O-oh! Wait, ma’am,” Kelly moved after her, stammering in her steps but she reached for her and gently took her wrist. “Please, let me personally thank you for the help. Would you like a ride?” she asked gently. The witch turned and looked at her, studying the princess’ face for a moment and then smiled wider. “You don’t have to do that, being in your presence was enough!” 

Kelly shook her head and smiled a bit herself. “No, please, it’d mean a lot for me to have the company, and it would be nice on my conscience to know I thanked you right.” The Witch considered it, before she sighed. The smile never dropped though. "Alright. I'll join along. Call me Chrissy," she greeted with a giggle. "Only if you call me Kelly," the princess agreed. "A first name basis with the princess? Don't mind if I do," she giggled again and the two moved to get into the carriage. The driver stood confused, unsure of it all, but who was he to distrust the princess' decisions? Word has it she could defend herself regardless.


	2. Prologue (end)

The locks clicked and Kelly looked in front of her at Chrissy, who was taking in the carriage with awe in her eyes. “It’s very nice here, thank you for giving me a ride. Where are we heading?” Kelly blinked, confused to the question until it hit her that this girl wouldn’t know. 

No body in her kingdom knew where she was going. 

“Oh! Silly me,” she apologetically spoke, “We’re heading to Talkenstein!” Chrissy mouthed an ‘ah’ before she looked out the window happily. “Fun! I haven’t been to Talkenstein lately,” she thought out loud, “I wonder if I could find something new to buy while I’m there. Maybe a new bow for Fissy?” Kelly gave her a confused glance. “Fissy?” she repeated. “Yes, Fissy! She’s my cat,” she answered with a loving sigh to follow. 

Then, two things hit Kelly. The fact Chrissy did, indeed, have a cat- but she also had a broom. “Oh my! Where is that little thing? We didn’t leave her behind, did we?” the blonde asked in worry and Chrissy laughed. “Heavens no! Look beside you princess!” she giggled. Kelly looked and huffed in surprise to see the black cat sleeping beside her curled up on the seat. “How did she get there?” she asked and looked back, only to grow more surprised to see Chrissy’s broom laying across her lap. “And there’s the broom! You certainly are full of tricks,” the princess pointed out, but it was more fond than anything. 

“Of course I am,” Chrissy shrugged, “I am a witch after all. I figured that was obvious.” Kelly blushed lightly, mostly from embarrassment to the words. “No! It was, I was just, well, surprised! I’ve never been around a witch who’s actually used her magic so much.” 

Now, it was Krissy’s turn to be surprised, as her eyes widened and her brows then furrowed. “Really? You  _ are _ the princess of Dryalis, are you not? I thought someone who belonged to such a magic filled kingdom would have seen magic before,” she pointed out. “No- no, I am the princess, and I have seen magic before!” she rolled her eyes lightly and crossed her legs. “I just haven’t seen so much in a short time. Isn’t using magic a tiring experience?” 

That gained a nod. “Yes, quite. It’s actually  _ very _ exhausting,” she pushed it out the words dramatically to add emphasis, and leaned back against her seat. “But, if you train yourself right, your body becomes used to the energy it takes to produce magic, you’ll eventually find it balancing itself out,” she explained and then gestured. “Enough about me though, I’d just love to know why you’re heading to Talkenstein,” she tilted her head and Kelly slumped against her seat a bit. 

There was hesitation and she nodded slowly. “Promise not to tell?” she asked and Krissy gave an eager nod. “Alright… I’m supposed to be getting married to the Prince,” she admitted and shook her head. “But I don’t want too! God, my parents stupidly agreed to have us wed and- and, uhg!” she groaned and lent her head back. As un lady like as it was, she wasn’t in a good mood about the whole ordeal. “Oh… How does the prince feel about it?” Kelly shrugged lightly. “He isn’t for it either, but he hasn’t even tried getting out of it… he fears his kingdom will rat him out.”

Krissy nodded, almost knowingly. “Yes… Talkenstein is rather known for that sort of thing. I suppose anyone could know what might happen if their prince were to try and plot against the king.” She tsked and then grinned. “But, I’ll happily help.” Kelly raised a brow. “Help?” 

“Yes help,” she giggled. “I will help solve your marriage issue by kidnapping the prince. Without a prince you can’t possibly rat him out!” despite the comedics of the thought, Krissy was somehow completely serious with her suggestion. “How are you to kidnap him?” Kelly asked, fighting back a laugh at the thought, “He’s tall and hard to miss after all.”

A shrug came. “I’ll shrink him down, easy to carry and take him away somewhere safe. We’ll go off the radar until time shows itself for a perfect reveal back.”

The plan actually sounded perfect, though the burden was a bit much. "But what will I owe you?" She asked. "Nothing, my dear Kelly. Helping you is reward enough, to serve the princess a favor is reward enough!" She beamed. 

And thus, it was set, though they would still need to talk to Tyler.

___________________________________________________________

Tyler stared out the window of the library, unamused as a servant announced the princess has arrived. 

But, he sucked it up and smiled as he saw Kelly come into the room with her own gentle smile. "Prince Tyler," she greeted with a nod of the head. "Princess," he acknowledged in turn. 

The door shut and character broke quite quickly. "My parents are the  _ worst _ ," Kelly groaned. "Mine too," he agreed and slumped in his chair. "But, I think I might have gotten us a way out of it, the marriage," she spoke eagerly and Tyler raised a brow. "Kelly, we talked about this," he shook his head. "I can't do anything about it." 

"You can't," she agreed, "but you can with help!" He jumped as when he blinked a figure appeared beside Kelly. "G'day! I'm Krissy!" She greeted. "A witch?" Tyler asked, looking at Kelly skeptically. "Hear her out, Tyler."

Krissy told Tyler the plan, going into some detail on how she'd do it all, explaining he wouldn't feel a thing, etcetera. 

“And… You are positive this will work?” he asked, contemplating the decision he would be making. Krissy grinned toothily and held her hand out. “I wouldn’t lie to a Prince,” she promised. Tyler looked at the hand, and hesitantly took it, shaking it once and then he lit up brightly. Kelly watched in amazement as Tyler was suddenly gone before her eyes and Krissy was putting something under her hat. A hat?   
  


“Where did you ever get that?” she asked and Krissy winked. “Magic,” she answered before waving her hand, her broom appearing and the window opening. “Make sure they all know what has happened, that the prince has vanished,” she smiled and took a running start, hopping out of the window. Kelly gasped and moved to look, but Krissy was already flying away on her stick. Kelly caught a glimpse of Fissy on the back of the stick.

___________________________________________________________

Krissy flew for what would be a few days walking, and landed in a clearing. She reached into her hat and pulled out Tyler, who she made into a doll. A chuckle escaped her lips as she walked to a tree, putting him between the roots that stuck out for safe keeping. “I’m sorry you highness, but I can’t risk you coming back until the revolution starts. We just needed a ledge to hold onto,” she smiled and conjured up a mossy illusion. 

The prince was gone, a witch would be blamed, a revolution on Dryalis could begin. And the great war may finally start. Magic will rule on its own once again.

___________________________________________________________

End of Prologue

___________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so welcome to the story :))  
I'm,,, relatively new to fantasy, and I know this is a bunch of different stuff thrown together in a pot but I want to practice world building and what better way then fantasy :)  
I also really wanna write out rarepairs  
I'm open to criticism and stuff! So feel free to drop some, please!


End file.
